world_of_pangeafandomcom-20200213-history
Phase 3 Plan
PHASE 3 Major Studio Release _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Micro Story Title: '''Dark Skies '''Platform: '''Console Game (PS4/XBOX1) '''Log Line: '''Dark Skies follow a young boy and his sick mother through the “great shakeup” up to when it stops. They are met with dangerous groups of people who want to raid or kill them for their resources and supplies. Wild crossbreed animals have started popping up in the world along with strange glowing plant life that comes to life at night. With limited resources you must guide young John and his mother Sarah to the nearest safe zone. Only problem is, the nearest safe zone is across the nation. '''About: '''This first person video game will be available on PS4 and Xbox1. As you go along the game you unlock different perks such are resources, supplies and short term answers for transportation. The medium of a video game was chosen for this core narrative because it will allow our players to “freely” explore our story world post Pangea formation. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Micro Story Title: 'BreakOut! ''The Musical '''Platform: '''Play (Musical) '''Log Line: '''When a group of college kids get locked up in the nearby capital prison, they quickly realized that the odds are stacked against them. With majority of the guards that watch them being superbreeds of animals such as the GorRhino and the FoxLizard, these young but adventurous college kids slowly devise a plan to escape. '''About: '''Who doesn’t love a story about a college kids locked up in prison? We feel that this story is best told in a musical because it would not only bring in a soundtrack, but it would also inform our fans that even at rock bottom, the college kids fighting through adversity will do whatever it takes to reach the greater good. The narrative that’s portrayed here is one of teamwork and perseverance, and we feel that a live action musical can do just that for theater goers of all ages. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Micro Story Title: '''Colony of Pangea '''Platform: '''TV Show '''Log Line: '''After just escaping prison with the government on her trail, Natalia is on the run with her fellow rebels, as everything has been taken from them. They must now embark on a path to inform the people outside the capital of what’s really going on, while breeding their own hybrid animals along the way. '''About: '''A TV show that follows Natalia and her pack through the vast land of Pangea is the ideal medium here. With each episode unlocking new information for Natalia and her pack, this allows our audience to follow the story through their perspective. With the starting point being the region of China, each episode can highlight the various task and challenges the group must go through within each region. With political drama being the recurring conflict in each episode, we imagine the series being showcased throughout multiple episodes, in a span of four to six seasons. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Micro Story '''Title: '''Pangea '''Platform: '''Tent Pole Blockbuster Movie '''Log Line: '''World War 2 is coming! With the world of Pangea divided in two, the group of rebels are now locked and ready to invade the capital in hopes to seek justice. In doing so is no easy task as the Capital is backed up by the lower half of the regions in Pangea and are equipped by an army of superbreeds of animals. '''About: '''This is our big ending that consist of the original kids whom were thrown into the capital’s prison leading a charge back into the capital. Now older and wiser they must find a way to matchup pound for pound with what the capital has in numbers. Whether it be humans or superbreed of animals. A tent pole type movie here at the very end of our macro story will be the best way to pull this off. Hybrid Animals through special effects fighting each other mixed in with the ongoing political battle will surely get people invested.